tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Don of a New Day" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:00 <@Don|Topher> -- START -- 15:01 <@Don|Topher> *scene flashes to Don and the two teams standing at the entrance to the forest* 15:01 <@Don|Topher> D: Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. 15:01 <+Leonard09> *sees a bug and screams* 15:01 <@Don|Topher> D: ... or lack thereof. 15:01 <@Don|Topher> D: All you have to do is spend one night alone in the woods. 15:02 <@Don|Topher> D: Everything you need is at your team's campsite - you just have to find it! 15:02 <@Don|Topher> D: First team back for breakfast wins invincibility AND an awesome reward. 15:02 <@Don|Topher> D: *tosses compasses and maps to Topher and Sky* 15:02 <@Don|Topher> T: *catches them* :D 15:02 * Sky15 fails to catch her items and groans. 15:03 <@Don|Topher> D: Uhhh, you... okay there, Sky? 15:03 <+Sky15> Ughhh... 15:03 <+Sky15> Oh, yeah... I'm fine. 15:03 <+Sky15> (conf) Not!! Ella sleep-sang all night.... AGAIN. And none of the girls in our cabin could get any sleep! If this headache slows me down today, I swear someone will not hear the end of it. =_= 15:03 <@Don|Topher> T: (conf) I stayed up all night doing some reality TV math. Right now we're on a losing streak, and that means we need to be prepared. With three guys on our team and only one girl, I'm thinking a dudes-only alliance to vote out Amy if we lose. Best part is, she'll never see it coming. 15:04 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon walking through the woods* 15:04 <+Dave|> Have any of you guys ever been camping before? 15:04 <+Dave|> This is all so new to me... 15:04 <@Don|Topher> T: Of course! 15:04 <@Don|Topher> T: I mean, I've been glamping. 15:04 <@Don|Topher> T: Which is pretty much the same thing! 15:05 <+Rodney|> Glamping? 15:05 <+Dave|> Yeah Rodney...glamping. Camping for guys like Topher. 15:05 <@Don|Topher> T: Can you blame me? Not a big fan of the outdoors here. 15:05 * Amy13 groans and starts walking ahead of her team. 15:05 <+Rodney|> Hey! 15:06 <+Rodney|> Hold up for us slowpokes, fastpoke! @Amy 15:06 <+Rodney|> Man, Amy really seems to want to avoid us. 15:06 <@Don|Topher> T: Of course she does. 15:06 <@Don|Topher> T: She's never really gotten along with anyone on our team. 15:06 <+Dave|> I thought Samey and her were friends. 15:07 <@Don|Topher> T: After what happened at last week's elimination ceremony? 15:07 <@Don|Topher> T: I don't think so. 15:07 <+Rodney|> Didn't Sammy yell at Amy...? 15:07 <@Don|Topher> T: True. But she had it coming! 15:07 <@Don|Topher> T: Sammy was just sticking up for herself. 15:08 <+Rodney|> Oh.. 15:08 <@Don|Topher> T: I think we should form a truce and vote Amy off the next time we lose. 15:08 <@Don|Topher> T: Sort of like a guys' alliance. 15:08 <+Rodney|> Can we tell Amy? 15:08 <@Don|Topher> T: No, Rodney, that... kind of defeats the whole purpose of an alliance. 15:09 <+Dave|> Amy lost the last challenge for us... 15:09 <+Dave|> Don't you remember? 15:09 <+Rodney|> .. I guess.. 15:09 <+Rodney|> It just feels wrong doing it behind her back like this. 15:09 <+Dave|> Well, I don't know about you, but I'm in. 15:10 <@Don|Topher> T: Sweet! Rodney? 15:10 * Rodney| is still uncertain. 15:10 <+Rodney|> Okay.. sure. 15:10 <@Don|Topher> T: Alright, that settles it. 15:10 <@Don|Topher> T: Here's to the guys' alliance! 15:11 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears walking through the woods* 15:11 * Ella618 is looking around, humming out loud. 15:11 <+Sky15> *behind Ella* Can't you... walk any faster? 15:11 <+Ella618> What? 15:11 <+Ella618> Oh sorry, I just love the outdoors so much! 15:12 <+Sky15> That's great, but the challenge isn't to love the outdoors. 15:12 <+Sky15> So let's try to get a move on, okay? 15:12 * Jasmine| attempts to navigate the map. 15:12 <+Jasmine|> We just need to find the campsite. 15:12 <+Jasmine|> I think we might be close, see? 15:13 * Jasmine| shows Shawn the map. 15:13 * Shawn| takes a look with Jasmine 15:13 <+Leonard09> *practicing spells by a nearby tree* 15:13 * Sky15 sighs. 15:13 <+Sky15> Leonard, what are you doing? 15:14 <+Leonard09> I'm trying to go invisible! Is it working? 15:14 * Ella618 shakes her head. 15:14 <+Sky15> No. 15:14 <+Leonard09> Drat! 15:14 <+Leonard09> Camouflage spells were never my strong suit. 15:15 <+Jasmine|> Okay guys, I think I know where we're headed now. 15:15 <+Jasmine|> Let's try to move east, shall we? 15:15 <+Sky15> *groans again and continues walking* Whatever... 15:15 <+Jasmine|> (conf) Who put snapping turtles in her dungarees this morning? 15:15 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon at their campsite* 15:16 <+Dave|> H-Hey...not as dirty as I thought... 15:16 <+Dave|> But are we really going to sleep...on the ground? 15:16 <@Don|Topher> T: We have a tent, but this isn't anything like the time I went camping! 15:16 <@Don|Topher> T: Where's the space heater? The hot tub? The tanning bed? :@ 15:16 * Dave| points at the sun 15:16 <+Dave|> There's your heater 15:17 * Amy13 sits by the campfire and reads a magazine. 15:17 <@Amy13> Hmmm, are sweater vests in right now? 15:17 <@Amy13> You know what. 15:17 <@Amy13> Forget I said anything; if I'm wearing it, I know I'll look good. <3 15:18 <+Dave|> Is that all you care about? 15:18 <+Dave|> We're in the middle of a challenge, Amy. 15:18 <+Dave|> We should be focusing on more important things, like finding food. 15:18 <@Amy13> Oh, if you're taking requests, oysters would be great. 15:18 <@Don|Topher> T: Yeah... we'll see what we can do. 15:18 <@Don|Topher> T: C'mon, Rodney and Dave, let's go try and find some oysters for Amy. 15:19 * Rodney| looks at Topher. 15:19 * Amy13 looks up from her magazine. 15:19 <@Amy13> Wait, you guys are just gonna leave me here? By myself? 15:19 <@Don|Topher> T: You can rest, Amy. 15:19 <@Don|Topher> T: We wouldn't want to drain you after all the hard work you've been doing. 15:20 <@Don|Topher> T: Later. *walks into the forest with the guys* 15:20 * Dave| goes with Topher 15:20 * Rodney| walks over with Dave and Topher. 15:20 <@Amy13> (conf) "Hard work"? Okay, something is definitely up with those guys. I am so sick of all this shady behavior... why can't we just get along and be friends?! I can't help it that I'm such a good person... 15:20 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears at their campsite* 15:21 * Jasmine| sits near the campfire. 15:21 <+Jasmine|> This is going okay, right? 15:21 <+Leonard09> It is! 15:21 <+Jasmine|> No, yeah, right, we're doing good. 15:21 <+Jasmine|> It seems... almost a little too easy actually. 15:22 <@AnAngryBear> *a bear noise is suddenly heard in the distance* 15:22 <+Ella618> :o 15:22 <+Jasmine|> Perhaps I... spoke too soon. 15:22 <+Ella618> Oh dear! What was that? 15:22 <+Sky15> It sounded like a bear. :s 15:23 <+Leonard09> Team,team, no need to fear! 15:23 <+Leonard09> I've fought creatures waay worse than bears! 15:23 <+Sky15> Worse... than bears? 15:23 <@AnAngryBear> *rustling is heard in the bushes nearby* 15:23 * AnAngryBear emerges from the bushes and approaches the Confused Bears. 15:23 <+Jasmine|> What are we going to do?! 15:24 <+Ella618> Have no fear, Leonard is here! :D 15:24 <+Leonard09> Hehe...yeah...I am... 15:24 <+Leonard09> I think the best to do 15:24 <+Leonard09> is to not panic... 15:24 <+Leonard09> and RUN 15:24 <+Leonard09> *runs away* 15:25 <+Jasmine|> Ella! You can calm it down, right? 15:25 <+Jasmine|> Woodland creatures love you! 15:25 * Ella618 gulps. 15:25 <+Ella618> Ummm... okay... :( 15:25 * Ella618 goes up to bear and starts singing. 15:26 <+Ella618> ♫ O sweet bear, don't give us a fright... ♫ 15:26 <+Ella618> ♫ O sweet bear, please leave the campsite... ♫ 15:26 * AnAngryBear roars and rips a giant hole in the Confused Bears' tent. 15:26 <+Sky15> Our tent!! 15:26 * Ella618 runs. 15:27 <+Ella618> AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! 15:27 * Sky15 turns around and runs with her team. 15:27 <+Leonard09> (Conf) Okay, convincing my team to run away wasn't the bravest thing to do...but a great wizard can't always think under pressure! 15:27 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Rodney re-entering the Floating Salmon's campsite* 15:27 <@Amy13> Rodney!! 15:27 <+Rodney|> H-hey, Amy! 15:28 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, I was SO terrified, you'll never guess what happened! 15:28 <@Amy13> A cougar like randomly attacked our camp... 15:28 <+Rodney|> ... A cougar?!?! 15:28 * Amy13 nods. 15:28 <@Amy13> I had to fight it off all by myself. 15:28 <@Amy13> Which like, never would have happened if you guys didn't abandon me. 15:29 <+Rodney|> I-I'm sorry! 15:29 <+Rodney|> Should we be even standing here if you saw a cougar.. 15:29 <@Amy13> Um, it... 15:29 <@Amy13> Reunited with its family and settled down somewhere. 15:29 <@Amy13> Anyway, that's not the point! 15:29 <@Amy13> Listen Rodney, are we friends? 15:30 <+Rodney|> Us? 15:30 <+Rodney|> Yeah! 15:30 * Rodney| smiles at the "friends" comment. 15:30 <@Amy13> Well, friends don't keep any secrets. We tell each other everything. 15:30 <@Amy13> Wanna know a secret? 15:31 * Rodney| gulps. 15:31 <+Rodney|> Sure! 15:31 <@Amy13> One time, Samey got diarrhea on a class field trip after eating some bad shellfish, and we had to stop the bus to find her a port-a-potty to hide in. 15:31 <@Amy13> It was SO embarrassing. 15:31 <+Rodney|> Wow! That is a good secret! 15:32 <@Amy13> I know, right? 15:32 <@Amy13> So what is up with you and the guys? Especially Topher. 15:32 <+Rodney|> .. Topher? Well, he hates where we're camping.. 15:32 <+Rodney|> Oh! 15:32 <+Rodney|> And he wants us to team up to get Amy out! 15:32 <+Rodney|> Oh... W-whoops! 15:33 * Amy13 gasps. 15:33 <@Amy13> I let you in on my personal secrets and this is how you repay me?! 15:33 * Amy13 jumps up and down. 15:33 <@Amy13> THIS IS NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR, RODNEY, NOT FAIR!!! 15:34 <+Rodney|> Ssh, shhh! 15:34 <+Rodney|> It's okay, Amy! 15:34 <+Rodney|> We could team up like them! I promise I won't vote you off, okay?? 15:34 <@Amy13> Fine. But only if you vote for Topher instead if we lose. :@ 15:34 <+Rodney|> Sure, whatever you say.. 15:34 <+Rodney|> (conf) ... Whew. I'm glad Amy's okay, my ma' always told me never to make a woman angry or I'd be risking my life. And she was right! Amy scares me. 15:35 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes back to the Confused Bears re-entering their campsite* 15:35 * Sky15 walks over to the destroyed tent and groans. 15:35 <+Sky15> I can't believe we lost our food... and our tent! 15:35 <+Ella618> It's not so bad, Sky. 15:35 <+Ella618> We just have to keep a positive attitude. :) 15:36 <+Sky15> A positive attitude isn't going to get our stuff back. 15:36 <+Jasmine|> Where's Shawn? 15:36 <+Leonard09> I think he went to go pee. 15:36 <+Sky15> Yeah. 15:36 <+Sky15> At least there's one person here who knows what they're doing. 15:37 * Jasmine| hears Sky's comment and squishes berries in her hand violently. 15:37 * Ella618 gets closer to Sky. 15:37 <+Ella618> Sky, don't you see how lovely it is?! 15:37 <+Sky15> How lovely WHAT is...? 15:38 <+Jasmine|> How close you and Shawn are. @Sky 15:38 <+Jasmine|> I never would have guessed. 15:38 <+Sky15> Oh. Uhh.. 15:38 <+Sky15> Yeah, I guess we're pretty close. 15:38 <+Ella618> Oh, it's so romantic! Like happily ever after is happening right before my eyes. 15:39 <+Jasmine|> You don't happen to like him, do you? 15:39 <+Jasmine|> I mean not like I care, but... 15:39 <+Jasmine|> Do you? 15:39 <+Sky15> I don't know, Jasmine. 15:39 <+Sky15> Do you like him? 15:40 <+Jasmine|> I mean 15:40 <+Jasmine|> What if I did? You wouldn't mind? 15:40 <+Leonard09> :0 15:40 * Ella618 gasps. 15:40 <+Sky15> Make up your mind, Jasmine. 15:40 <+Sky15> Are you or are you not into Shawn? 15:41 <+Jasmine|> Excuse me?! 15:41 * Jasmine| stands up. 15:41 <+Jasmine|> My mind IS made up. 15:41 <+Jasmine|> I like Shawn. 15:41 <+Jasmine|> Deal with it. 15:42 <+Sky15> Fine.... *picks up medium-sized coconut* you want me to deal with it? 15:42 <+Sky15> Guess what, Jasmine? 15:42 <+Sky15> I like Shawn too. 15:42 <+Leonard09> Um,ladies,please! 15:42 <+Leonard09> L-let's not fight! 15:43 <+Jasmine|> As if that wasn't obvious enough. 15:43 <+Sky15> You wanna know what else!? 15:43 <+Sky15> Shawn may hate zombies but I don't think he likes freak-jealous Amazons either. 15:43 <+Leonard09> :0! 15:43 <+Ella618> G-girls... 15:43 <+Jasmine|> Oh REALLY? 15:44 <+Jasmine|> I would have guessed he had an aversion to four foot tall control freaks! 15:44 <+Jasmine|> But I guess I just don't stalk him as much as you do. 15:44 <+Sky15> :-O 15:44 <+Sky15> I AM 5'6, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. 15:44 * Sky15 throws medium-sized coconut at Jasmine's head. 15:44 <+Jasmine|> Ow! 15:45 * Shawn| walks back to see Sky hit Jasmine 15:45 <+Sky15> SHAWN. 15:45 <+Jasmine|> Shawn! 15:45 * Ella618 bites nails and chews hair from the drama. 15:45 <+Leonard09> ...Yikes... 15:46 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon at their campsite at nighttime* 15:46 <@Amy13> Goodnight, everybody! :D 15:46 * Amy13 curls up in her sleeping bag. 15:46 <@Don|Topher> T: Sleep tight, team! :) 15:46 <@Don|Topher> T: *begins to lie in his bed* 15:46 <@Don|Topher> T: H-hey... 15:47 <@Don|Topher> T: *starts scratching himself* 15:47 <@Don|Topher> T: Wh-what the?! 15:47 <@Don|Topher> T: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 15:47 <@Don|Topher> T: *jumps up and scratches everywhere* 15:47 <+Rodney|> What's wrong, Topher?! 15:47 <+Rodney|> IS IT A COUGAR? 15:48 <@Don|Topher> T: R-r-r-red ants!! 15:48 <@Don|Topher> T: ALL over my bed! 15:48 * Dave| checks his sleeping bag 15:48 <+Dave|> AHHH!!! 15:48 * Dave| scratches furiously 15:48 <+Dave|> THEY'RE IN MINE TOO!!! 15:49 * Amy13 grins deviously. 15:49 <@Amy13> Weird... 15:49 <@Amy13> I don't seem to have any in mine! 15:49 <+Rodney|> Me neither.. 15:49 <@Don|Topher> T: *runs off into the forest* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- 15:50 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Don pacing back and forth in the main lodge* 15:50 <@Don|Topher> D: *on the phone* Yes Mom, I know I haven't called in a while! 15:50 <@Don|Topher> D: *on the phone* Because I've been busy, okay?! :@ 15:50 * Rodney| runs with his team. 15:50 <@Don|Topher> D: *on the phone* Hold on Mom, I'll call you back-- *hangs up* 15:51 * Ella618 runs in with the Bears! 15:51 <@Don|Topher> D: Floating Salmon! Confused Bears! Boy, am I glad to see you all survived. 15:51 <@Don|Topher> D: And you made it back around the same time too. 15:51 <@Don|Topher> D: Except... for Jasmine and Sky, who seemed to have been straggling behind the pack a bit. 15:51 <@Don|Topher> D: So, Salmon take home the gold. You're going on a weekend vacation to a local five-star resort! 15:52 * Dave| cheers weakly 15:52 <+Rodney|> We did it! 15:52 <+Jasmine|> WHAT?! 15:52 <+Sky15> Ugh! 15:53 <@Don|Topher> D: Confused Bears, one of your furry butts is going home! 15:53 <@Don|Topher> D: The only question is, will it be? 15:53 <+Sky15> (CONF) This shouldn't have been a loss, but in the end there's only ONE person to blame. I'm sorry..... I have no choice but to vote off-- *confessional cuts out* 15:53 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears at the campfire ceremony* 15:53 <@Don|Topher> D: Welcome back, Bears! I have four marshmallows on my plate. 15:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Whoever does not receive one tonight is O-U-T: out. 15:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Today, marshmallows go to Leonard and Shawn! 15:54 <+Shawn|> (catches marshmallow) 15:54 <@Don|Topher> D: Sky, Jasmine, and Ella, you're all on the chopping block tonight. 15:54 <+Sky15> What? 15:54 <+Sky15> Why am I in the bottom? 15:54 <+Jasmine|> Isn't it obvious? 15:55 * Ella618 hums to relieve fear. 15:55 <@Don|Topher> D: Jasmine and Sky, you guys had some uh... creative differences today, and that's fine. 15:55 <@Don|Topher> D: But it resulted in you coming in last for your team, which is NOT fine. 15:55 <@Don|Topher> D: And Ella, despite all your good intentions, you're just not very helpful. 15:55 <@Don|Topher> D: Plus, the singing thing is very old. 15:56 <@Don|Topher> D: Which is why these last two marshmallows go to Jasmine and Sky! 15:56 <@Don|Topher> D: *tosses marshmallows to Jasmine and Sky* 15:56 * Ella618 gasps. 15:56 <+Jasmine|> Sorry, Ella. You deserve to be here, mate. 15:56 <+Jasmine|> Unlike other people I know. 15:57 <@Don|Topher> *screen flashes over to Ella in the Flush of Shame* 15:57 <+Ella618> I guess it was my time to go. 15:57 <+Ella618> But I've enjoyed spending time with all of you... :D 15:57 <+Ella618> ♫ Farewell Wawanakwa, a land all green and aqua! ♫ 15:57 <+Ella618> ♫ I've laughed, I've lost, and I've crushed! ♫ 15:58 <@Don|Topher> D: ♫ And now it's time to get flushed! ♫ 15:58 <@Don|Topher> D: *flushes Ella down* 15:58 <+Ella618> Aaaaaaaaah! 15:58 <@Don|Topher> D: Maybe you can finish it next time, Ella. 15:58 <@Don|Topher> D: Just kidding, there won't be a next time for you. xD 15:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Will Ella's singing be missed by her teammates? 15:59 <@Don|Topher> D: How's Topher gonna stand up to Amy? 15:59 <@Don|Topher> D: And will Sky and Jasmine finally get their act together? 15:59 <+Jasmine|> We're standing right here. 15:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Will you let me monologue please?! 15:59 <@Don|Topher> D: Find out all the answers and more next time... on WAWANAKWA! 16:00 <@Don|Topher> -- END -- D D D